


Burger

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Nino wants a burger.





	

“I’m hungry.” Nino grumbled.

“Go cook then,” Ohno replied.

“I’m hungry….” Nino whined.

“Go cook. Or call delivery. I don’t care… I’m busy.” Ohno replied as he squinted, staring intently at the palette as he squeezed a little paint out.

“I’m busy too,” Nino countered as he stayed a dragon on the TV screen.

“Plus, I don’t want Chinese delivery again…” Nino whined.

“You can order KFC. Or pizza.” Ohno suggested.

Nino pouted.

“I want a burger. Bbbuuurrrgggeeerr.”

“There’s Mos Burger and McDonalds.”

“I want Ohno-san’s burger!” Nino sniffed.

“Not gonna happen,” Ohno insisted as he continued painting.

Nino sighed. Once Ohno starts painting, he is completely engrossed… No amount of whining or distracting will work. Nino can only hope that Ohno will finish the painting soon. Frustrated, he turns off his game and goes to heat up some frozen burger patties.  



End file.
